Les fantômes du passé
by Anestancia
Summary: La petite pièce était faiblement éclairée par la seule et faible lueur d'une bougie qui allait sans doute bientôt rendre l'âme... Dans cette pièce, se trouvaient deux personnes qui, de leur point de vue, en ce moment même, étaient seuls au monde...


**N:** Coucou!

Cela faisait un bout que je n'avais rien écrit ici. (J'avais l'inspiration, mais la motivation vient pas toujours avec ^^')

M'enfin bref, j'ai écrit cet OS en réécoutant Shippuden v'là quatre mois et j'ai hésité à le mettre en ligne, mais voilà!

 **D:** L'univers de Naruto ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **R:** T

 **P:** Cette fanfic est basée sur le couple Deidara/Itachi, mais fait également allusion à leurs amours du passé (Deidara/Sasori, Itachi/Izumi)

 **/ + - + - + | | * - * - * = * - * - * | | + - + - + \**

La petite pièce était faiblement éclairée par la seule et faible lueur d'une bougie qui allait sans doute bientôt rendre l'âme, mais cela leur était complètement égal. Tout comme le moment de la journée qu'il était. Le soleil venait-il de se coucher ou, au contraire, allait-il se lever dans peu de temps? Détail dont l'importance n'existait pas pour eux, les missions pouvaient attendre. Tant pis s'ils ne dormaient pas de la nuit ou s'ils arrivaient en retard à une réunion importante, cet instant magique entre eux méritait toute leur attention.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, les couvertures ayant suivi tant bien que mal les mouvements farouches de leurs deux corps, les couvrant d'abords à peine puis ayant rapidement rejoint le sol, leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Quiconque passerait dans le couloir à cet instant ne pouvait s'y méprendre sur ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette sombre pièce, la discrétion ne s'y étant pas arrêtée. Malgré cela, ils étaient seuls, seuls dans ce repaire beaucoup trop grand pour eux deux. Seuls à exister en ce monde. Seuls sans personne pour venir les déranger. De toute façon, les autres savaient que quiconque oserait ouvrir cette porte ne serait pas le lendemain pour en parler. Alors oui, ils étaient seuls dans leur monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Des mains parcouraient la peau d'un blond, découvrant son corps centimètre par centimètre, recherchant les points les plus sensibles de ce corps si parfait contrairement au sien rongé par la maladie. Il savait qu'il ne lui en restait pas long à vivre alors ne pouvait-il pas s'autoriser quelque bonheur que ce soit? Aussi éphémère soit-il? Ou n'y avait-il pas le droit? Serait-il condamné à expier ses crimes jusqu'à la fin, sans jamais connaître de nouveau l'amour? Il eut une pensée pour Izumi, l'une de ses premières victimes qu'il avait tuées en lui donnant l'illusion d'avoir passé une vie de bonheur à ses côtés. S'il n'en avait rien fait, sans doute cette illusion aurait-elle été réelle. Non, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir une vie ensemble. S'il l'avait épargnée en éliminant les autres, elle lui en aurait voulu et comme son frère elle aurait sans doute cherché à se venger. S'il avait épargné le clan, le massacre des Uchiwa aurait tout de même eu lieu, mais aurait également causé d'innombrables victimes à cause de leur coup d'État. Et s'il s'était enfui, cela en serait revenu au dernier point: d'innombrables victimes dans les deux camps…

S'efforçant de chasser ses pensées, sa respiration s'accéléra de plus en plus lorsque le blond s'aventura à explorer certaines zones de son corps plus sensibles, à la plus grande joie de son amant qui s'amusait à le ''torturer'' ainsi. Il sentit des bras venir se placer autour de son cou tandis que l'autre se redressait légèrement, leur visage se rapprochant, leurs respirations se mélangeant. Leurs lèvres finirent par s'effleurer et ils se laissèrent aller à partager un tendre baiser, laissant leur langue danser entre elles.

Doucement, celui aux cheveux noirs se défie de l'étreinte du blond, cessant momentanément les caresses pour saisir ses poignets pour les ramener sur l'oreiller, juste au-dessus de la tête de celui qui partageait son lit. Puis, ne les retenant que d'une main, il laissa l'autre repartir à l'aventure. N'eut été facile pour le blond de se libérer, il décida tout de même de se laisser faire, de jouer le jeu.

Son regard bleu se perdit dans les prunelles onyx de son amant qu'il voyait à peine. Amant qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, fut superposé par un autre. Une seule seconde fut suffisante pour que les souvenirs reviennent le hanter sans qu'il ne puisse s'en couper, les mettre de côté. Ils se faisaient maintenant trop présents. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'y échapper, mais ils se firent plus insistants. Il sentit une paire de lèvres se lier de nouveau aux siennes. Mais était-ce celle d'Itachi où alors était-ce les siennes, celle de son amour perdu? Pendant un moment, un seul instant, il était tenté d'y croire… De croire qu'il était là, que c'était lui et qu'il était dans ses bras.

Il ne voulait plus ouvrir les yeux, ne voulant pas que l'illusion cesse. Les larmes menacèrent de couler, mais à quoi bon les retenir? Qui pourrait les voir dans cette pénombre? Les caresses s'intensifièrent et leurs deux corps se mélangèrent pour n'en former qu'un. En cet instant, il avait même l'impression d'entendre sa voix, ses gémissements… Non, ce n'était plus une illusion, cette fois, c'était vrai! C'étaient ses mains, ses caresses, son corps… Il était là… Il était revenu pour lui, pour qu'ils puissent continuer à s'aimer… Par-delà la mort il lui était rendu!

«Sa… sori…»

Soudain, tout s'arrêta, tout bascula. Il lui sembla ressentir toute la fraîcheur de la pièce s'insinuer entre eux tandis qu'il le sentait se décoller de lui. Deidara se mordit les lèvres, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir. Il avait parlé et Sasori avait fui. Non, il devait arrêter de se mentir. Il n'avait jamais été là ce soir, ce matin ou qu'importe! Il y avait seulement Itachi, que Deidara avait espéré l'espace d'un instant seulement, être devenu son amour perdu.

Il sentit que l'ancien ninja de Konoha s'était laissé tomber à côté de lui tandis que la bougie, seule témoin de leurs ébats nocturnes, s'éteignait silencieusement. Deidara finit par ouvrir les yeux, tournant la tête vers Itachi. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il devinait facilement qu'il devait lui tourner le dos.

Le silence qui s'était soudain installé entre eux se faisait de plus en plus lourd, de plus en plus insupportable… Le blond voulut parler, s'expliquer… mais qu'y avait-il à dire dans ce genre de situation? Comment faire disparaître cette soudaine tension entre eux? Impossible… Il avait tout gâché… Il le savait. Et il savait également qu'il n'y avait rien à dire pour calmer le feu.

«Désolé…», souffla-t-il, sachant que les mots étaient faibles.

Désormais, ils n'étaient plus seuls dans cette sombre pièce devenue trop petite pour eux. Les fantômes de leurs amours perdus les y avait rejoint... Certes, l'un l'avait clairement fait savoir, tandis que l'autre était resté muet, mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'y penser.


End file.
